1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antennas for radio frequency identification (RFID) tag devices.
2. Background Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are electronic devices that may be affixed to items whose presence is to be detected and/or monitored. The presence of an RFID tag, and therefore the presence of the item to which the tag is affixed, may be checked and monitored by devices known as “readers.” Readers typically transmit radio frequency signals to which the tags respond. Each tag can store a unique identification number. The tags respond to the reader-transmitted signals by providing their identification number, bit-by-bit, so that they can be identified.
What is needed are improved antenna configurations for tags that enable increased communication ranges, communications over desired frequencies, relatively small tag form factors, and decreased tag costs.